pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauwiliwilinukunukuoioi
Lauwiliwilinukunukuoioi (meaning:'' Long-nose butterfish''), or just Lauwili, is a Luvdisc from the Pae'aina islands who is now serving as the International Guild's official Heart Scale granter. As Yagami's partner, she watches everyone in the kingdom and rewards them for helping the kingdom out in massive ways, and even sometimes will have big favors to ask of the people herself regarding other nations. Personality Lauwiliwilinukunukuoioi (or Lauwili) is a bright, cheerful, happy-go-lucky Luvdisc who loves to make other people smile. While she forgives people who mess up terribly trying to pronounce her full name and is okay with them calling her by her shortened name, she gets really excited and happy if they can pronounce it correctly on a regular basis (with Yagami being one of those few people). After all, she's very proud that she was given a name that means "long-nose butterfish" despite how silly it sounds. She's very self-concious about the fact that her skin constantly flakes off Heart Scales, though, and would get very irritable and upset if people make fun of her for it. Biography Lauwili used to live in the oceans surrounding the Pae'aina islands, and thus, was very used to Pae'aina island culture, especially by watching people surf competitively with each other and seeing happy romantic couples alongside the beach. However, one day, she was accidentally separated from her parents and clan when a predator of the heart-shaped fish Pokemon attacked, and for a long time, was very sad and wandered the seas, wondering what her purpose in life possibly could be. It only got worse when she started flaking off Heart Scales uncontrollably and couldn't figure out how to stop it, making her an easy target for other predators. However, just as she was about to be eaten, she was saved by a Togekiss by the name of Yagami, who represented the International Guild. When she asked why he bothered rescuing a worthless girl like her, he told her that no one was worthless; and that if she was able to do something to help others, then she'd be the most useful person in the world. More surprisingly, though, he urged her not to be ashamed of how she seemed to constantly shed Heart Scales, and promised her that those things have a purpose in the world too. When he offered her the chance to join him at the International Guild to explore the world and help people all over it, she was only too happy to accept, given that he provide for all her needs, such as a container of water to breathe in. Today, though her skin still shows no signs of stopping the flaking, she lives proudly with Yagami helping him to deal with all the major issues that the International Guild faces, and specializes in how to help the people of the Pae'aina islands. She enjoys rewarding people who help her out in these tasks with Heart Scales and is glad to see that Yagami is accepting them. She looks forward to the day when he can implement his grant plan of building an entire tower of hope and salvation out of Heart Scales just for her, proving to her once and for all that even a Pokemon seemingly as worthless as her can be one of the most important. Missions and Events During and shortly after Mission 3, she introduced herself as Yagami's partner who would help his guild's cause by awarding Heart Scales to those who helped out in the guild's mission. She also now gives out Heart Scale rewards to everyone who participates in missions. Category:Pae'aina S. NPCs